Deal with it
by Snazzified
Summary: So Sasuke finally comes out, but how will his teammates take the news? And more importantly, how will Naruto, his closest friend deal with it?


_So Sasuke finally comes out but how will his teammates take the unexpected news? And more importantly how will Naruto, his closest friend deal with his friend's sexuality?_

Set before all the complicated stuff happened - Sakura going off with Tsunade, Naruto going off with Jiriaya and (more importantly) Sasuke going off with snake-pervert. Yes, this was the good old days when Sakura was still a complete baby. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Sakura (she's brilliant in the latest episodes) I just want to write her in character for the time period. So plenty of Sakura-bashing D

Rated T for talk of homosexuals and the occasional swear word. (If you have anything against gays don't read) It might turn yaoi, I'm not so sure yet. Depends on the response I get if I carry on at all.

Disclaimer - Naruto doesn't belong to me. Yet.

xxxxXxxxx

Early July and already the temperatures were sweltering. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and they were walking through a particularly scenic part of the forest, so Team 7 were in relatively high spirits.

All except Naruto.

He had a large scowl written across his tanned features, showing to the entire world that Naruto was in a bad mood, he wasn't going to be cheered up and that was that. He dragged his feet grumpily across the dusty path, leaving clouds of sand in his wake. Not that anyone cared. Kakashi was far too engrossed in his book, and somehow Naruto didn't think he's the type to care about people's mood swings. Unless they affected Kakashi directly, of course.

"Sasuke-kun, look what I have! Isn't it pretty!" came the giggly voice from behind. The cherry-blossom haired girl was holding up a large pink flower she'd found along the side of the path. "Do you want it?" She linked her arm forcedly through his, ignoring his obvious discomfort.

The clouds of sand were getting bigger by the second.

"Hn." The raven-haired boy stuffed his hands in his pockets completely disinterested. Naruto's mood was quickly worsening. The love of his life was currently swooning, babbling, giggling and crushing on Sasuke, the teme, couldn't care less. She wasn't usually this bad, must have something to do with the fact that the Uchiha was topless. But Naruto was topless too, he thought bitterly.

He didn't know why he liked her. These days he wasn't sure if he liked her at all. He settled on the fact he was petty and wanted something to get back at Sasuke with, but the only one getting back at someone was Sasuke, consciously or unconsciously. How dare he ignore her like that. Bastard.

When he thought about it Sasuke ignored pretty much every girl he met. He had so many girls crushing on him, chasing him and he never even showed them the slightest interest. He just keeps on turning them down. It was if he didn't like girls at all…

The realisation hit Naruto like a rock. Sasuke was… gay?!

"Sasuke…?" He turned around abruptly, with a deep in thought expression on his face (something you admittedly don't see very often) "Are you… gay?!"

Everyone went silent and turned. Even Kakashi managed to drag his nose out of his book to stare, _this_ he had to see. (Just showed, he really was listening) Sakura's face was heating up by the second, her inner Sakura going mental.

"SASUKE'S NOT GAY!" she snapped and realised how loudly she'd just shouted lowered his voice, "Don't be ridiculous you moron, I've never heard anything so pathetic in my entire life." Naruto grimaced. She'd obviously never listened to herself blabbering on about Sasuke.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke who didn't look even the slightest bit troubled. At least look remotely surprised damnit. "Yeah, whatever. You were going to find out sooner or later."

Naruto blinked.

Kakashi had a small grin hidden behind his mask.

Sakura fainted.

Sasuke watched everyone's reactions with his usual casual manner, made a 'hn' sound and carried on walking.

xxxxXxxxx

Sakura woke to a small water jutsu directly over her head

She shot up coughing and spluttering.

"S-Sasuke… tell me it's not true... tell me it's all a phase… just a ph-phase," she gave him a smile, though a smile it might be it was full of hurt she was trying so hard to hide. She sounded almost delirious.

"It's not."

Sakura fainted.

xxxxXxxxx

The silence was unbearable. Naruto _had_ to say something.

"So…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Banged any hot guys lately?"

Sasuke snorted with laughter. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose "It's just... weird."

"Is Naruto-_chan_ a homophobe?" the dark haired boy smirked.

The blond felt his face flush pink. "Don't call me that... _Pretty boy_!"

"Well, you have to admit it - you are super-cute, just… like… a… girl" Sasuke drew out tauntingly. Naruto pouted.

"Aw come here!" Sasuke leant over and attempted to pinch the irritated blond's cheeks, dodging a punch.

"This is coming from the most feminine, androgynous (1) boy in our school." Naruto smirked

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to prove to you how un-androgynous I am?"

Naruto's face went crimson.

Kakashi had kept quiet up until now, but he couldn't resist. Hoisting Sakura into a more comfortable position (he'd given up on reviving her and settled on carrying her) he turned to his students.

"Are you two _flirting_?"

Now it was the turn for them both to blush. (Yes. Sasuke _can _blush.)

The rest of the journey carried on in silence.

(1) Androgynous means genderless just in case you didn't know. You have to admit Sasuke could easily look like a girl if he just stuck a dress on.

AN – This is the first time I've ever really tried writing a SasuNaru fanfic, so tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should carry on.

**R&R. Please? **


End file.
